Tiempo y estrellas
by Bellatrixcassiopea
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce la historia de los merodeadores, ¿pero que pasaría si Lily Evans hubiese acabado en Slytherin? ¿En que hubiese cambiado eso la historia? Si alguna vez has pensado en la cantidad de cosas que cambiaran con una sola palabra esta es tu historia. (Esta historia también esta publicada en wattpad no es un plagio)
1. Chapter 1

EPÍLOGO

¿Alguna vez habéis pensado que consecuencias tendría cambiar una sola palabra de vuestras vidas? Me refiero a que, si tuvieras la opción de volver al pasado durante unos minutos y cambiar lo que dijiste en un determinado momento ¿Qué cambiaríais?

Probablemente todos vosotros estáis pensando en algo excesivamente cruel que dijisteis a alguien que queríais, o quizá en algo soberanamente estúpido que os hizo ganar una fama no deseada. O incluso algunos, solo queréis cambiar una respuesta de sí o no, de la que os seguís arrepintiendo por que puso vuestra vida patas arriba.

Aunque no lo penséis, las palabras tienen el poder de cambiarlo todo, pero solo si las cargas de significado. En esta historia esa palabra, llamémosla…mágica, fue; _Slytherin_

Sobre amigos y recuerdos

Lily Evans recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería con total claridad. El maravilloso viaje en expreso que la trasportaría todos los años desde la estación de King Cross a lo que ella llamaba su segundo hogar, en compañía de Severus Snape; su mejor amigo, que no paro de hacerla reír en todo el trayecto. El dulce sabor de las ranas de chocolate, que desde ese momento, se convirtieron en su dulce favorito, las barcas surcando las tranquilas aguas del lago, y al bonachón de Hagrid admirando la belleza del castillo iluminado. Y por supuesto, como olvidarlo, si lo ve todos los días; el techo del gran comedor que aquella noche iluminaba los rostros de todos los alumnos con el brillo de miles de estrellas.

Pero sin duda, el recuerdo que mas vívido está en su mente es el momento en el que la jefa de Gryffindor la llamo para que pudiera ser seleccionada. Ese momento que condicionaría toda su vida (al menos la de los siguientes siete años)

Y como olvidar al sombrero seleccionador, el querido y viejo sombrero seleccionador, gritando esa palabra para todo el comedor, esa única palabra, que sin que nadie lo supiera en aquel momento, cambiaria la vida de más de uno para siempre.

El sombrero había tardado en tomar la decisión, analizando todas y cada una de las cualidades y defectos de Lily. Encontrándose con que la chica, aunque valiente, noble y testaruda, era una verdadera serpiente; astuta, suspicaz y brillante. La única pega era su sangre. Desde la época de los fundadores ningún hijo de muggles había pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes por deseo explícito de su fundador.

Pero qué demonios-mascullo en voz baja el sombrero que una vez había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor- soy el único sombrero capaz de pensar, hablar y componer canciones. Los fundadores llevan siglos muertos, ya va siendo hora de que empiece a hacer las cosas a mi manera, si dejase que esta chica fuera a Griffindor la estaría engañando a ella y a mi mismo.

Segundos después se la anunciaba al gran comedor.

Y así como todos los alumnos después de su selección Lily Evans se dirigió entre feliz y aterrada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Donde desayunaría, comería y cenaría a partir de ese momento. Allí recibió más tarde a un Severus Snape visiblemente emocionado por estar en la misma casa que su mejor amiga, y desde donde fue guiada junto a sus nuevos compañeros por un prefecto llamado Ernest Montage hasta su sala común. Él chico se encargo de dejarlos a todos en sus respectivas habitaciones; no sin antes informarles de las reglas que debían seguir si no querían meterse en problemas y desearles suerte para el curso que comenzaba. Lily era feliz. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas comenzar las clases y conocer a todos sus nuevos compañeros. Su habitación era preciosa y el colegio estaba sacado de un cuento de hadas muggle.

Al ver que ninguna de las tres chicas con las que le había tocado compartir cuarto tenía intención de elegir cama decidió que ella sería la primera. Con paso vacilante se acercó a la más cercana a la estufa, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejar sobre la colcha su bolso una mochila de cuero le pasó rozando la oreja para caer encima de la almohada.

-Esa cama es mía, la de la derecha es para Mandy y la que está al lado de la puerta para Angelica. Me temo que vas a tener que ocupar la que está bajo la ventana sangre sucia.

Lily se había quedado estática, nadie la había tratado con tanto desprecio. Nunca.

Enfadada, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarse a la persona que se había atrevido a hablarle en mal tono; encontrándose con una niña de bucle negros y los ojos más grises que Lily había visto en su vida.

-Si vas a preguntar quién demonios soy para darte ordenes no te molestes, soy Bellatrix Black-dijo la niña haciendo especial énfasis en su apellido- y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

Lily temblaba de furia, _mañana será un día mejor,_ intentó tranquilizarse mientras se acostaba intentando ignorar los comentarios mordaces de las otras tres niñas.

Si alguien aquella noche le hubiera dicho a Lily que Bellatrix acabaría siendo su mejor amiga le hubiese tirado desde la torre de astronomía por atreverse a pensar tal locura.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe el destino es caprichoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quizá es mejor no levantarse...o quizá si._**

-!Lily!- Grito una voz sacando a la chica de sus ensoñaciones- Si quieres desayunar y no cabrearme deberías bajar ahora.

Lily sonrió mientras acababa de anudarse la corbata y bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto femenino de séptimo curso con rapidez.

Era demasiado soñadora, a veces se perdía en sus recuerdos y no reaccionaba durante minutos a cualquier estimulo externo; cosa que ya le había causado más de un problema en clase. Al pie de la escalera, la esperaban una furiosa Narcisa Black con su hermana Bellatrix, que sonreía como el que sabe que se acerca una tormenta y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Lily Evans!-grito la rubia con un tono que hubiera hecho huir a un dragón- estoy hambrienta. Y esta noche no he podido dormir ni tres minutos seguidos gracias a los ronquidos de la imbécil de Micaela. Y vas tú y te quedas pensando en Dios sabe que. Te juro que como vuelvas a tardar tanto me desayuno a tu lechuza.

Ella sin asustase lo más mínimo ante la explosión de furia de su amiga, saludo con un beso a ambas.

-No deberías ir por ahí diciendo palabras como imbécil. Tu madre podría desheredarte.

-Vete a la mierda Evans.

-Buenos días a ti también Cissi, ¿Subimos* a desayunar Bella?-dijo ya dirigiéndose a la morena que observaba la cara de frustración de su hermana menor con evidente diversión.

-Si claro, Lucius y Severus ya nos están esperando arriba- Dijo tomando a su hermana de un brazo y a la pelirroja del otro.

Y así riendo y charlandolas tres subieron desde las mazmorras al gran comedor.

Faltaba una semana para que comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad y en consecuencia para el gran baile, por lo que se respiraba un aire de emoción y expectación en el aire. Sobre todo, para los chicos y chicas de séptimo, entre los que se encontraban Lucius, Bellatrix, Lily, y Severus. Ya que aquel año era para ellos el último en el colegio.

Aunque, aquel curso también había un deje de inquietud en el ambiente, todos sabían que se avecinaba una guerra en la que seguramente tendrían que escoger un bando. Era época de temer por los seres queridos, lejos de la seguridad que ofrecía el castillo , además de que nunca antes había habido tanta rivalidad entre casas ni tantas peleas de alumnos en los pasillos. Y eso sin mencionar las desapariciones de hijos de muggles que se estaban dando por toda Inglaterra.

En cualquier caso, y a pesar de todo; ya se sabe que "donde hay hormona no hay neurona" y lo que más emoción causaba y llenaba los pensamientos de la gente era el baile que el director celebraba por navidad _\- Dichoso baile_ _ **-**_ pensó Bellatrix para sí misma mientras se sentaba junto a Lucius y Severus- Como si la gente no tuviera nada más que hacer y pensar que en un estúpido baile. Tanto su hermana como su Lily tenían pensado acudir pero ella tenia intención de quedarse ese día leyendo en la biblioteca.

-Chicos estoy preocupado, no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué hacer con mi vida ¿qué pensáis hacer vosotros cuando salgáis del colegio?- pregunto Severus mirando unos folletos sobre trabajos del ministerio compulsivamente.-Quedan menos de tres meses para empezar a solicitarlos.

-¿Otra vez con ese tema?- Dijo Lucius entre molesto y divertido. Su amigo podía ser bastante cabezota cuando se lo proponía. Llevaba obsesionado con ese tema desde casi principio de curso.

-Si, Severus llegas a ser bastante irritante y repetitivo- Apunto Narcisa haciendo gala de su mordacidad de Slytherin y sin cortarse ni un pelo.

-Solo digo que deberíamos ir pensando que vamos a hacer en la vida y…

-En mis planes entran un par de guapos magos, y un gran yate cruzando el Mediterráneo, lastima, a mi todavía me queda un año de colegio- dijo Narcisa con picardía causando que Lily se atragantara de la risa con la tostada que estaba comiendo en ese instante.

-De verdad, a veces me pregunto por qué seré vuestro amigo.

-Vamos, vamos Severus sin nosotros a tu lado tu vida se basaría en leer y estudiar ¿Si no fuéramos tus amigos que sería de ti?- Comento Lily ya recuperada de su repentino atragantamiento.

 _/FLASH BACK/_

Aquel era uno de eso días en los que quizá uno no debería levantarse de la cama; pero como Lily y Severus no lo sabían lo hicieron de todas formas y bajaron a desayunar juntos como hacían siempre. Ambos eran alumnos de primer año, que como muchos otros aprendían por primera vez los secretos de la magia.

Como todos los días, al sentarse Lily en la mesa algunos sangre limpia se apartaron con cara de asco, ella ni se inmuto, aunque los primeros días se había extrañado por esa conducta ya se había acostumbrado, por suerte todos los que la despreciaban la ignoraban….

-Buenos días sangre sucia…

¿Todos? Bueno todos menos el idiota de Malfoy y su amiguita Black.

-¡Lucius!- Dijo Bellatrix Black llevándose una mano al pecho y fingiendo escandalizarse-Lo de buenos días te ha sobrado.

\- Tienes razón con un simple sangre sucia hubiera bastado jajajajaja

-Valla Lucius ¿ya has conseguido que te implanten otra neurona? Antes no conseguías decir más de dos palabras seguidas. Se ve que toda tu fortuna al fin ha servido para algo –respondió Lily provocando las risas de su amigo Severus.

\- Y tú, ¿De qué te ríes Snape? Le pregunto Lucius bastante cabreado.

-Se ríe de tu cara de sapo asqueroso Malfoy-contesto por el Lily.

Llegados a este punto, los cuatro ya habían sacado las varitas, y se apuntaban unos a otros llamando la atención de toda la mesa de Slytherin y buena parte del comedor.

Por suerte cuando parecía que Bellatrix iba a lanzar el primer maleficio apareció la profesora McGonogall que se apresuro a separarlos y a restarles cinco puntos a cada uno, además de castigarles por su vergonzoso comportamiento.

Que, como dijo ella, una tarde ayudando a Flich, el conserje, a limpiar los baños del tercer piso les ayudaría a reflexionar sobre su comportamiento.

Después de diez minutos derepetidos"esto no es justo", "empezaron ellos" o "si mi padre se entera de esto…"Los cuatro se calmaron y se sentaron a desayunar todavía lanzándose miradas asesinas y sin haberse podido librar del castigo.

Así que aquella noche se dirigieron sin mirarse ni hablarse al desordenado despacho de Flich.

Allí, les recibió un furioso conserje, que después de guiarles hasta los baños, darles trabajo, material y murmurar un par de veces algo sobre colgarles de los tobillos hasta que les costase respirar, se marcho diciéndoles que volvería en dos horas.

Al principio el trabajo, transcurrió lento y aburrido.

Pero con una Malfoy en la sala las cosas no pueden permanecer tranquilas mucho tiempo.

Lucius saco la varita con una sonrisa traviesa, y después bajo la alarmada mirada de Lily y Severus pronuncio el hechizo que supuestamente haría quedar el baño limpio y reluciente. Pero claro, como todo el mundo sabe,a un mago de primer año no siempre le sale bien los hechizos.

Los siguientes minutos fueron la segunda parte del apocalipsis mágico; escobas barriendo el techo, váteres y grifos explotando, fregonas y esponjas frotando a los cuatro asustados estudiantes…

Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer y, al principio daban vueltas por el servicio huyendo de las fregonas como pollos sin cabeza lanzando los pocos hechizos defensivos que sabían a diestro y siniestro. Al cabo de un rato se dieron cuenta que si trabajaban en equipo podrían deshacer el hechizo. Y así mientras los dos chicos y Bellatrix corrían distrayendo a los furiosos materiales de limpieza, Lily grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡FINITE INCANTATE!

Al momento todo se detuvo dejando el baño en un completo caos, los chicos y Bellatrix miraron jadeantes y empapados a Lily que aun tenía la varita en alto. Y entonces los cuatro después de intercambiar unas divertidas miradas se echaron a reír a carcajadas al ver el aspecto que tenían. Soportaron estoicamente la bronca de McGonogal durante lo que les pareció horas se dirigieron juntos a la sala común de Slytherin.

Y sorprendentemente, y aunque no se hicieron amigos enseguida las cosas empezaron a cambiar, las mofas hacia Lily se hicieron menos frecuentes, los libros de Severus dejaron de desaparecer cuando se daba la vuelta y los cuatro empezaron a encontrarse "casualmente" en los pasillos.

No, las cosas no cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, pero os puedo asegurar que al final de aquel curso hubo un asiento para Lily y Severus en el vagón de Lucius y Bellatrix.

Y es que hay cosas que no se pueden pasar sin acabar unidos, y luchar contra unos materiales de limpieza con muy mala uva es una de ellas.

Porque ¿Quién dijo que de los castigos no se sacaba nada bueno?

/FIN FLASH BACK/

N/A: SUBEN a desayunar por que están en las mazmorras ( Lo digo porque estoy tan acostumbrada a leer bajar que hasta a mí se me ha hecho raro)

 **Hola a todos una semana más!**

 **Espero que esteis maravillosamente bien, y que os guste este nuevo capitulo. A partir de ahora las cosas se empiezan a ponerse interesantes .**

 **Os agradecería mucho si me dejaseis un review tanto si os esta gustando, como si tenéis alguna queja o duda sobre la historia. Las criticas me ayudaran a mejorar y los mensajes positivos me animaran a continuar lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Muchas gracias por Leer y hasta la semana que viene Babys.**

 **(Mucha suerte a todos los que esteis de examen, comparto vuestro dolor)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyyyyy como va la cosa babys?**

 **siento el retraso estas semanas, echadle la culpa a los examenes, pero tranquis, en compensación este jueves intentare subir otro cap.**

 **Lo pillo, queréis leer...os dejo.**

CHAPTER 3 ¡NO SOY UNA MUÑECA¡

-¿Y bien? ¿El azul o el verde? Pregunto Narcisa con un vestido de cada mano.

-Cissi, hermanita, quedan dos días ¿por qué tanta impaciencia? Ni siquiera es tu último año.

-Pero siempre hay que estar preparada, por si me lo pide alguien interesante-dijo Narcisa para luego añadir por lo bajo-, no como todos esos brutos que me lo han pedido hasta ahora–

\- Cissi…- Dijo Lily curiosa-¿Cuantos chicos te han pedido ir ya al baile?

-Vamos a ver…contando con Crabbe y Avery que han sido los últimos…creo que suman…12.

-¡QUE!- Gritaron a la vez Lily y Bellatrix

-¿Y a todos les has dicho que no?-Pregunto la pelirroja cada vez mas asombrada.

-Pues….sí.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque es frustrante.

-¿¡El que!?-dijeron a la vez Bellatrix y Lily, cada vez mas intrigadas.

-Pues porque…veréis, es que a todos los que me lo han pedido, les he hecho la misma pregunta; que por que querían ir conmigo, y todos, absolutamente todos, me han contestado que querían ir conmigo, porque soy la chica más guapa del colegio-dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz, sin percatarse de que su hermana y su mejor amiga la miraban como si hubiera cogido una viruela de dragón bastante grave.

-Y… ¿Dónde ves el problema?-le pregunto perpleja su hermana.

-¿QUE DONDE VEO EL PROBLEMA? Pues lo veo en que esos estúpidos jamás me dirían algo aparte de que soy guapa, ninguno me diría algo como, no se; que inteligente eres,o qué sentido del humor más agudo tienes. Y por supuesto ninguno nunca me preguntaría mi opinión sobre algo más profundo que el tiempo o las noticias sobre famosos del profeta-dijo todo esto sin detenerse apenas a coger aire.

Lily la miro con comprensión, quizás, Cissi, pesaba que nadie la comprendia, pero ella entendía que en aquel cuerpo de muñeca rubia con ojos azules y apariencia angelical se escondía una joven con el sentido del humor de un diablo, la mente de un perfecto Slytherin y el corazón y la valentía de un Griffindor. Así que se acerco a la furibunda chica y la abrazo.

-Algúndía encontraras al chico que te alabara por algo más que tu belleza y entonces todos los demás se darán cuenta de lo que se han estado perdiendo.- Le dijo Lily para consolarla.

-¿Lo crees de veras?-pregunto la rubia con el tono en el que un niño le pregunta a su madre si le quiere.

-No sé si Lily lo cree pero yo desde luego si- Dijo su hermana con cariño.

 _/FLASH BACK/_

Era el 1 de un septiembre bastante mas cálido de lo habitual Lily y Severus habían acudido juntos a la estación de King Cross en su segundo año de escuela.

Buscaban con la mirada a Bella y Lucius que les habían informado por carta de que acudirían a la estación juntos.

Cuando se encontraron entre la multitud, los cuatro amigos se fundieron en cálido abrazo hablando y riendo sin parar.

Cuando por fin lograron separarse, calmarse y empezar a dirigirse hacia el expreso, Bella se puso pálida y después de girar la cabeza hacia todos lados, le hecho una mirada de desesperación a Lucius.

-¡La he perdido!-Exclamo preocupada-Mis padres me van a matar.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que has perdido?

-¿Una nueva lechuza?- Apunto Lily.

-¿Una carta con información importante?

-¿Una libreta en la que apuntas tus pensamientos más tiernos y dulces?

-No he perdido a algo,- se apresuro a interrumpirlos la pelinegra con una mirada asesina- sino a mi hermana pequeña, JODER, me dijo que no se separaría de mi o de Lucius…- En ese momento, el silbido que anunciaba que el tren partiría en los siguientes minutos, resonó por toda la estación.-Mierda, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Por qué no seré hija única?- Se lamento.

-Seguro que ya ha entrado en el expreso, si no seguramente estará con tu hermana Andrómeda-intento tranquilizarla Lily- La buscaremos dentro.

-De acuerdo-consintió Bella.

Lily no tiene muchos recuerdos de aquella angustiante hora en la que la buscaron por todo el tren, solo los tiene del momento en el que, ella, la encontró.

-Hola, perdona ¿has visto a una chica de primero con aspecto de estar perdida? Su hermana Bellatrix la está buscando ella se llama Narcisa - Pregunto Lily a una niña rubia que viajaba sola en el vagón.

-Bueno, ¿Tú me ves con pinta de estar muy perdida?-le respondió la otra con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Esas palabras tardaron un poco más en llegar a su mente de lo normal, pero cuando su cerebro pudo procesarlas se dio cuenta que la imagen que Bella le había dado de su hermana era un poco errónea, ya que efectivamente no tenía pinta de estar perdida, de hecho, de no ser por su uniforme negro que la marcaba como alumna sin casa y por lo tanto de primer año, habría afirmado que era una alumna veterana, ya que la chica parecía en su elemento.

-Tu… ¿Eres Narcisa Black?

-Si no te importa prefiero Cissi no me gusta mucho mi nombre-afirmo con altivez.

-Esto… de acuerdo…Cissi… ¿Te importaría venir conmigo? tu hermana está preocupada.

-Claro, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre, creo que no nos conocemos.

-Me llamo Lily, Lily Evans.

/FIN FLASH BACK/


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, antes que nada, gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión ^-^

Por eso quiero dedicar este capitulo a _**rebeycr9**_ que con su comentario, aunque corto, me alegro el día, espero que disfrutes mucho de esta historia.

Espero que esteis pasando un buen verano,que aunque acaba de empezar, para mi ya esta siendo bueniisimo. Gracias por leer, y como siempre os animo a que me dejeis un review diciéndome que os esta pareciendo la historia. SIn más dilación dejemos paso al capitulo de hoy.

Los chicos también nos ponemos nerviosos

Mientras las chicas charlaban en su cuarto, un par de habitaciones a la derecha dos chicos hablaban sin saberlo del mismo tema que ellas.

-Y bueno Lucius ¿A quién piensas pedirle que sea tu pareja para el baile? Pregunto Severus con Curiosidad - Nunca te había visto así de nervioso antes de hablar con una chica.

Y así era, Lucius Malfoy, rompecorazones de Hogwarts, estaba tan nervioso como una colegiala en su primera cita. Sin parar de atusarse el pelo iba de un lado a otro murmurando por lo bajo frases calcadas del libro: "Como conquistar una chica con palabras y no acabar con la cabeza convertida en calabaza en el intento".

Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de esto último se empezó a reír sin poder parar.

-¡Cállate! , que ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso- Grito Lucius fuera de sí, con lo que solo consiguió que Severus se callera de la cama de los espasmos que le había provocado la risa.

Cuando Severus logro calmarse (después de media hora y un vaso de agua arrojado sobre la cabeza del moreno por un muy molesto Lucius Malfoy) Le deseo suerte y le acompaño hasta la sala común, donde el rubio, pensaba pedirle a la misteriosa chica que le acompañara al baile.

...

-Vamos chicas no quiero perderme la cena- Dijo Narcisa desde la puerta del cuarto e su hermana y su mejor amiga.

-Ya vamos Cissi no te impacientes- Le dijo la pelirroja mientras se anudaba correctamente la corbata- Tardamos un segundo- Diez minutos más tarde al ver que no acababan Narcissa decidió subir a la sala común a esperarlas.

Y luego todo el mundo dice que soy la pija de la familia- pensó divertida-claro…como no habían visto ni a Bella ni a Andrómeda arreglarse.- Sus pensamientos se cortaron en seco- Andrómeda… mejor no seguir con esa clase de pensamientos, aun causaban demasiado dolor.

Se sentó en una de las sillas tapizadas de la sala y se dispuso a aburrirse durante varios minutos

Allí la encontraron Severus y Lucius cuando se disponían a ir a cenar.

Al ver a Narcisa en la sala Severus se acerco a saludarla sin sospechar que ella era la misteriosa chica que le quitaba el sueño a su mejor amigo.

-Hola majestad,-dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia, nos haría el honor de acompañarnos al gr….¡auch!

Lucius le había dado un pisotón por debajo de la túnica

-Habías quedado en esperar a Lily, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Añadió con cara de circunstancias.

-Ehh…, si Lily, claro..ehh me he dejado algo muy importante en mi cuarto…la esperare aquí

Bueno, ¿bajamos?- preguntó Narcisa cuando el chico desapareció por la puerta sin entender absolutamente nada.  
-Si, claro- respondió el rubio pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.  
Mientras caminaban, Lucius se armaba de valor para pedirle a Narcisa que fuera su acompañante en el baile. Era realmente difícil encontrar las palabras, pensó Lucius irritado; recordando aquellos tiempos de su niñez en los que Cissi simple y llanamente era la hermana de su mejor amiga. Hasta que simplemente un día comenzó a ser algo más.  
 **Flash back**  
Era un soleado día de mayo, se jugaba la copa de la final quidditch, Griffindor VS Slytherin. Lucius jugaba como buscador y Narcisa estaba con su hermana, Lily y Severus en las gradas apoyando a su amigo. Era el último partido del curso y se jugaban la copa, que no había descansado en la sala común de Slytherin desde hacía ya varios años. En el último momento Slytherin estuvo a punto de retirarse de la competición, dado que ese año, su cazador estrella, Regulus Black se había ido a pasar el curso a Dumstrang, y el chico que le había sustituido durante los partidos había pillado una viruela de dragón que le obligó a pasar las tres últimas semanas de curso en cama.

Todo parecía perdido, hasta que uno de los integrantes del equipo, durante el que iba a ser el último entrenamiento, miro a Lucius y comento que podría ser un buen buscador.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, el rubio se encontró con que era la única esperanza de su equipo de ganar.  
El partido comenzó con un pitido de silbato, y desde el primer momento, fue un juego plagado de trampas y jugarretas, de hecho, pasó a formar parte de los anales de Hogwarts como el partido más sucio de la historia.  
Slytherin iba perdiendo 20-70 y estaban empezando a desanimarse. Lucius volaba esquivando bugdles y buscando la Snitch casi con desesperación.  
-Hey cara besugo- grito de repente un una voz- ¿cómo se lleva la derrota un año más?  
-No lo sé Potter, ¿me lo cuentas cuando acabe el partido?-le contesto Lucius a James con rabia  
-te aseguro que eso no va a pasar Malfoy porque...  
Lucius nunca sabría porque no podía ganar, ya que en ese momento vio la Snitch flotando unos cuantos metros sobre sus cabezas y con una sacudida dirigió la escoba hacia arriba, seguido, unos segundos después; por un muy cabreado consigo mismo James Potter.  
Y así los dos, con sus barredoras último modelo se perdieron en la carrera tras la preciada pelota dorada. Amos Diggory que en esos momentos ejercía como comentarista gritaba sin parar intentando seguir los movimientos de los buscadores. De repente Lucius cerró la mano en el aire y en el estadio se hizo un silencio atronador hasta que la voz del comentarista se alzó con un deje de impotencia:  
! Y SLITHERIN GANA!

La afición verde y plata pareció volverse loca, ¡habían ganado¡

Todos los miembros del equipo se amontonaron alrededor del pobre Lucius que prácticamente, no podía respirar.

Cuando la marabunta se disperso un poco, Narcisa consiguió colarse entre los jugadores y se acercó a Lucius.

-Felicidades has estado increíble.

Deposito un beso en su mejilla y ambos se quedaron mirándose por lo que les pareció horas.

Hasta que una voz les sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Vamos Lucius, lo celebraremos en los vestuarios- Le grito Flint.

-Adelante- le dijo ella al verlo dudar- nos vemos luego.

\- Lucius le sonrió y corrió detrás de sus compañeros. Ella le miro alejarse hasta que se adentro en el castillo. Su hermana se apareció de sopetón detrás de ella.

-¿Rompiendo corazones Cissi?

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa enigmática antes de salir corriendo con sus amigas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Lucius, Lucius.- exlamó una voz sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Perdona, estaba distraído.

-Sí, eso ya lo he visto-dijo ella sonriendo.

-ehh, Cissa…veras, me preguntaba…

-¿Si?

-Siquerriasirconmigoalbailedenavidad

-Creo que no te he entendido bien, ¿podrías repetirlo? (obviamente Narcisa había escuchado todo claramente pero…no había nada malo en hacerle sufrir un poquito)

Lucius respiro hondo- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de navidad?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?-Pregunto confundido el chico

-Sí, que por qué quieres ir conmigo.

Narcisa espero aterrada la respuesta durante lo que le pareció una eternidad mientras Lucius la miraba extrañado.

-Porque eres la chica más atrevida, divertida e inteligente que conozco.-Murmuro entre dientes encogiéndose de hombros

-Sí.

-¿Si qué?

-Que acepto tu propuesta.-dijo dándole un abrazo que se prolongó más tiempo de lo que ninguno de los dos quiso admitir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooooooola a todos, espero que esteis pasado un verano genial! Yo no me puedo quejar Xd**

 **En este capitulo vais a descubrir un poco más de la historia que ha llevado a nuestros personajes a este momento, espero que os guste mucho ^-^ a mi me encantó escribirlo. Al final de la historia hay un flashback dentro de otro, espero que haya quedado bien explicado y no os resulte confuso.**

 **En cierto momento de la historia hago una referencia a una gran serie que estoy viendo en estos momentos. A quien consiga decirme a que serie hago referencia y en que momento lo hago le dedicare el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Como siempre, os animo a dejarme un review con vuestra opinión de la historia, las criticas negativas me ayudan a mejorar y las positivas a inspirarme jeje**

 **Gracias a los que dejasteis vuestro review en el capitulo anterior :)**

 **Y vale, ya os dejo con la historia...**

Mientras Lucius y Narcisa tenían esta conversación. Bellatrix y Lily subían por fin hacia el gran comedor con parsimonia. Ninguna de las dos entendía las prisas Narcisa, después de todo era sábado y al día siguiente no tenían que levantarse temprano. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hablaban tan animadamente que no se dieron cuenta de que "los merodeadores" o como ellas preferían llamarlos los cuatro besugos se acercaban por el otro extremo del pasillo.

Lily nunca se había llevado bien con ninguno de ellos, ya que prácticamente desde su llegada a Hogwarts no habían parado de gastarles bromas, algunas de las cuales de muy mal gusto. La mayoría dirigidas a Severus y a ella, el único al que podía soportar durante más de 5 minutos seguidos era a Remus, con el que había tenido en alguna ocasión conversaciones interesantes.

Así que cuando los vio se limito a agarrar la varita por si las moscas y seguir andando con la cabeza bien alta.

Sin embargo, a Bellatrix, nada más ver al grupito de los chicos el corazón se le puso a latir como si dentro volase una snich especialmente inquieta. Y todo desapareció salvo la sonrisa del chico de los ojos grises, y la mirada traviesa enmarcada con unos mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su frente.

Bella creyó morir cuando sus ojos se clavaron ella, y casi se echa a llorar de impotencia e infelicidad cuando lo único que hallo en esa mirada fue reproche y asco.

Claro, pensó para sí misma, como iba a albergar otro sentimiento que odio hacia ella, la hija de los partidarios del señor oscuro y en camino de convertirse en mortífaga.

Sin saber muy bien como lo hizo logro recomponerse seguir andando y que sus ojos volvieran a reflejar esa indiferencia que la caracterizaba.

Pero aun así, ya pasado de largo el grupito, no pudo evitar pensar en él y en los últimos acontecimientos del verano que habían hecho que su vida diese un giro de 180º.

 _/FLASH BACK/_

No parecía una mañana de verano fuera de lo corriente, los pájaros piaban, la vieja casa crujía y la luz entraba a raudales por las cortinas descorridas. Pero sin embargo, a Bellatrix le faltaba algo. Había un silencio bastante antinatural que llenaba la habitación. Diciéndolo de otra forma, no era un silencio antinatural, sino la ausencia de un sonido corriente que Bellatrix estaba acostumbrada a oír.

"Andrómeda"- pensó Bellatrix extrañada mientras se giraba hacia la cama vacía de su gemela

Su hermana no solía despertarse temprano, y mucho menos hacía la cama antes de bajar a desayunar. La noche anterior Andrómeda había tenido una grave discusión con sus padres, estos la habían comprometido sin consultarle con John Sontaran, (Al que todo el mundo conocía como el cabezón con pocos sesos) cuyo padre era incluso más rico que los Black.

Ella se había negado y tras intentar convencerlos, durante más de dos horas, y en vano, había salido corriendo y llorando a su habitación. Bellatrix no había hablado con ella cuando se había acostado, ya estaba dormida.

Ya dirigía a la puerta para ir a buscarla, cuando la visión de un extraño sobre, en su propia cama la desconcertó.

Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y se dispuso a leerlo.

" _Querida Bella:_

 _Cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos de aquí, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti y Narcisa pero me hubieseis presionado para quedarme, y sé que si me quedo en esta casa nunca seré del todo feliz._

 _La razón: Me he enamorado. Y sé que el también me ama con locura. Te puedo asegurar que él es el hombre más bueno, gentil y amable que he conocido jamás. Pero nuestra madre nunca aceptaría que me casara con él. Segura mente le conoces, se llama Ted Tonks, está en nuestro curso y, como ya sabrás, es un hijo de muggles. Estamos comprometidos. Y vamos a casarnos en cuanto acabemos el colegio, dado que ambos cumplimos la mayoría de edad este octubre._

 _Quizá ahora comprendas porque tuve esa reacción anoche, simplemente vi mis sueños hacerse pedazos, y eso no puedo permitirlo._

 _No vas a hacerme cambiar de idea Bella. Y si, es mi decisión. Pero no solo lo hago por él. Como ya sabes no comparto la obsesión de nuestra familia con la pureza de sangre, y espero que en un futuro puedas venir a visitarnos a mi futuro marido y yo sin rencores ni miedo al que dirán._

 _Una última cosa; conozco los planes de nuestros padres para ti Bella, por eso te voy a pedir que mantengamos las distancias durante un tiempo, es la única forma de que ambas estemos a salvo._

 _Lo siento si esta separación os causo dolor a Cissi y a ti pero recordad que os quiero muchísimo._

 _Andrómeda "_

 _P.D. Cuida a Lily._

¿Lo siento si os causo dolor? Su hermana, su hermana gemela, con la que había compartido todo desde sus primeros segundos de vida, la había abandonado. Joder, tenía la sensación de que le habían arrancado el corazón de cuajo.

Sin perder más tiempo y a pesar de que sabía que no la encontraría recorrió toda la casa gritando su nombre. Al cabo de 20 minutos tuvo que aceptar lo impensable, se había ido, y quizás para siempre de sus vidas.

Y entonces guiada por un terrible presentimiento corrió hacia la habitación de su primo Sirius. Y lo encontró metiendo ropa, libros y algunas fotos en su baúl.

Sirius también se iba a ir. También la iba a dejar sola.

El aun no la había visto por lo que se quedo plantada en la puerta con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

De repente el chico se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la habitación. Y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta

Se miraron durante lo que les pareció horas. Hasta que ella, rompió el silencio.

-No puedes irte.- Ella había intentado que sonara como una súplica, pero por los nervios y la tensión acumulada pareció más bien una orden.

-Hare lo que me dé la gana tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no- Respondió furibundo.

-Sí que lo soy, soy tu prima, y solo quiero lo mejor para ti- _"Mentirosa"-_ Pensó para sí misma- " _Lo único que quieres es que se quede contigo"_

-Me importa un troll si eres mi prima o no, yo me voy, estoy arto de esta casa y sus habitantes, en concreto de ti- No quería decir eso, quería decirle que la quería, que la quería mucho más de lo que era razonable querer a una prima, quería decirle que se fuera con él, que se olvidase de todo y lo acompañara. Pero no lo hizo. Porque sabía que ella no sería feliz lejos de sus padres, que no querría dejar, ahora que Andrómeda se había ido, a Narcisa sola. Y después de todo, no sabía si ella estaba también enamorada de él, y no quería arriesgarse a complicar más las cosas. Aun así al ver que después de sus palabras las lágrimas de ella, tanto tiempo contenidas, empezaban a brotar sin pausa por sus mejillas, no pudo evitar que algo se rompiera en su interior, quizás para siempre.

Y así con rabia e impotencia la aparto de un empujón y salió de la habitación con su baúl a rastras, al poco tiempo se oyó un portazo que resonó por toda la casa.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo y se puso a sollozar con desesperación, no lloraba desde que tenía 5 años. Pero aquel día le fue imposible contener el llanto.

 _-"Se han marchado, se han marchado…"-_ Se acurrucó en el suelo hasta que su hermana Narcisa la encontró con la carta de Andrómeda en la mano, y sin mediar palabra la abrazo y se puso a llorar con ella, las dos sabían que a partir de ese día nada sería igual.

 _/FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK/_

Sirius volaba con su nueva escoba de juguete. Andrómeda y Narcisa corría detrás de él riendo a carcajadas y ella los observaba desde lejos. Le daban miedo las alturas.

Estaba tan concentrada en su casa de muñecas que no vió como Andrómeda y Narcisa se metía en casa y Sirius andaba hacia ella.

-¿Quieres volar conmigo?-le pregunto con esa sonrisa suya a la que nadie era capaz de resistirse.

-Pensé que no dejabas que ninguna chica se mentara en tu escoba- Le dijo ella sorprendida.

Pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción, después de todo eres mi prima favorita- Añadió guiñándole un ojo-y no tengas miedo, te prometo que no te caerás- La tranquilizo tendiéndole la mano

Y ella se la cogió.

 _/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK/_

 _/ FINAL DEL FLASH BACK/_

CHAPTER 6 ¿Amigas para siempre?

Después del desagradable encuentro con los merodeadores en el pasillo del séptimo piso, las chicas se encontraron con un Severus que las esperaba con cara sorpresa y una impaciencia muy mal disimulada.

-Bueno chicas ¿Queréis daros un poco más de prisa la próxima vez? Tengo que averiguar algo- y sin esperar respuesta se fue andando a paso ligero hacia allí.

Bellatrix y Lily después de intercambiar una mirada que decía con toda claridad; "¿Qué le pasa a este ahora?" Le siguieron intentando no perderle de vista.

Cuando llegaron allí vieron a Severus sentarse enfrente de Cissi, y Lucius con una sonrisa que haría palidecer de envidia a un basilisco y se puso a comer echándole miradas divertidas y muy mal disimuladas al otro chico.

Ellas le imitaron sin percatarse de que ocurriera nada extraño a pesar del comportamiento de su compañero, y nada más acabar la comida se retiraron a su habitación para charlar dejando solos a los otros tres.

Cuando las chicas mayores se fueron se formo un pequeño silencio, al cabo de un rato Narcisa un poco colorada todavía se levanto y se despidió de ellos.

-Bueno…esto hasta luego…- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lucius provocando que el casi se atragantara con la leche. Y salió por la puerta casi a la carrera.

Severus rompió a reír sin poder contenerse- Pensaba que los Malfoy nunca se sonrojaban -Añadió todavía riéndose y recibiendo a cambio un puñetazo "amistoso" en el hombro.

Ten cuidado Snape- le amenazo con el dedo- un día vas acabar mal.

-Mira que miedo me das- dijo el otro fingiendo temblar.

…

Por su parte Narcisa acababa de llegar a la habitación de su hermana y Lily, dispuesta a contarles todo respecto a su "cita" con Lucius.

-Esto…tenía que contaros una cosa- dijo nada más entrar por la puerta.

Su hermana que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas se dio la vuelta y esbozo una sonrisa no muy convincente mientras Lily la invitaba a sentarse en su cama y sacaba unos bombones que le había enviado su tía esta misma mañana.

-Bueno cuéntanos- La animo la pelirroja.

\- Bueno… es que… ¡Voy a ir con Lucius al baile de disfraces! No me mates Bella por favor.- Añadió levantando los brazos en un intento por protegerse de las posibles maldiciones.

Pero las maldiciones nunca llegaron

\- Me parece bien, diviértete- Dijo la pelinegra. Y a continuación se metió en el baño.

Narcisa miro dubitativa a Lily- ¿Qué crees que le pasa?- le pregunto con un inquietud. Normalmente su hermana no se comportaba así, y después de la revelación que acababa de hacer esperaba que su hermana se pusiera como un basilisco, e intentara matar al que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenían uso de razón por intentar ligar con su hermana pequeña.

La otra chica la miro con tristeza-tranquila, no es por tu culpa- la animó.

-Lleva así desde antes de la cena, es que nos hemos encontrado con tu primo y sus amigos, ya sabes cómo es, la ha mirado como perdonándole la vida, y creo que Bella sigue afectada por lo de su fuga y la de tu hermana con…con…el sangre sucia.

¡Nunca más digas esas palabras!- Gritó de improviso Narcissa

-Después de todo es lo que es ¿no?, el y yo...- dijo la Lily con amargura.

-Se acabó- dijo la rubia- esto se acabo, y debió de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. ¡Tú! no eres ninguna sangre sucia, eres una nacida de Muggles, pero eso no te define, no te hace mejor peor bruja y quien piense lo contrario es que es un completo imbécil. ¿Sabes que? Mis padres nos amenazaron a Bella y a mí con quitarnos la herencia si nos seguíamos juntando contigo, pero, ¿sabes que te digo? que no quiero su dinero, que se lo pueden quedar todo, porque si eso significa perderte como ya he perdido a Andrómeda no lo quiero para nada.

El cuarto se quedo en un completo silencio solo interrumpido por los resoplidos de una muy cabreada Narcisa.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió.- Creo que me uno a la afirmación de Cissa.- dijo con una media sonrisa. No había necesidad de más palabras. Lily corrió a abrazarlas con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me habíais contado lo de vuestros padres?- Pregunto con la voz rota al cabo de unos minutos.

-No queríamos espantarte, sabíamos que saldrías corriendo con tal de no perjudicarnos. Te conocemos demasiado Lily, te conocemos demasiado.

Lo sé- rió- ¿Por qué decís que Andrómeda os ha abandonado? Quiero decir… sigue siendo vuestra hermana, ¿por qué no simplemente os acercáis a ella en la cena y habláis con ella?

-Narcisa y Bellatrix se miraron dubitativas.

-Lily…¿que pensaron de nosotros cuando Severus y tu vinisteis a sentaros a nuestro lado aquella noche?

-Que lo único que queríais era reíros de nosotros un rato y luego cosernos a maldiciones o algo así.

-Si eso es lo que piensan niños de 12 años, que crees que pensaran unos de 17 sobre que vayamos con una "traidora a la sangre" a la que según los sangre puras hay que exterminar. Lily, ya nos estamos jugando el cuello dejándonos ver en público contigo, y nos ha costado sudor y sangre que el lord no se fije en ti. Vernos con Andrómeda…o Sirius -Bellatrix hizo una mueca- podría resultar peligroso. Tanto como para nosotras… como para ellos.

-¿Y por qué no escapáis?-Pregunto Lily

-Legalmente Bellatrix podría hacerlo, y yo creo que debería pero…

-No te pienso dejar un año entero sola en esa casa de locos, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad nos iremos las dos.- La interrumpió Bellatrix enfadada.

-Bueno…en eso yo no puedo ayudar, pero lo siento Cissi estoy de acuerdo con Bella, no te puedes quedar sola en esa casa.-Dijo Lily -Pero que os parece si durante el tiempo en el que los Malfoy dejan solo a Lucius en la mansión decís qué vais allí y nos damos un garbeo por el mundo Muggle

Narcisa sonrió.

-Eso suena como un plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, espero que estéis todos genial :3**

 **Antes de nada, un aviso:**

 **La próxima semana no tendréis capítulo...pero esta semana tendréis doble, así que estad atentos por lo tendréis antes del viernes :)**

 **No puedo creerme que nadie vea Doctor Who por estos lares, ¡de verdad a nadie le suena la palabra sontaran?**

 **La referencia que nadie averiguó en el cap anterior se estaba oculta en el nombre del prometido de Andromeda.**

 **John Sontaran, para los que no lo sepan los Sontaran son una raza extremadamente fea y cabezota que fueron creados unicamente para la guerra y no saben hacer otra cosa.**

 **Pero bueno, no pasa nada, como siempre os animo a comentar y a seguir la historia si os gusta. Muchas gracias. Os dejo ,leer.**

 _El baile de Navidad._

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba excitado, aquella noche era el gran baile.

Solo se les permitía asistir a los alumnos de tercero para arriba y a estos les fueron suspendidas las clases y dado el día libre para hacer compras de última hora (Palabras de Dumblendore)

Se notaba que querían mantenerlos distraídos.

La habitación de las Slytherins de séptimo era un completo caos. Las chicas iban de un lado para otro buscando vestidos, corsés, pintalabios…mientras se peinaban y maquillaban las unas a las otras. Hasta Narcisa estaba allí, a pesar de ser de un curso inferior.

La única que no participaba del alboroto era Bellatrix que se había tumbado en la cama y cerrado las cortinas intentando no caer en la tentación de pedirle a Lily que le prestara un vestido. No, ya había tomado su decisión. Y además no tenía pareja.

Por suerte para ella los Black no son precisamente lo que se dice…conformistas.

-Bella, sal de ahí, ya he terminado con tu vestido, solo necesitaba unos retoques-Grito Narcisa alborozada- Y no voy a admitir un no como respuesta.

-¡¿Qué?! , ni hablar me niego a hacer el ridículo, además, no tengo pareja- Le recordó Bellatrix.

-Puede que no, pero no voy a dejar que mi hermana mayor se pierda su último baile de navidad.

-¡Me niego!

-¿Prefieres un buen maleficio?

-Yo que tú me empezaba a vestir, no queremos que esto se convierta en un baño de sangre- Le aconsejo Lily.

Un rato después y varios gritos por parte de las hermanas Black, Bellatrix apareció delante de vestidor con el vestido más bonito que Lily había visto en toda su vida. Era granate, muy oscuro, palabra de honor, agarrado en la cintura con una cinta morada, y le parte inferior caía con delicadeza arrastrando un leve velo. Todo esto conjuntado con un sencillo collar de onix y un moño alto que dejaba caer unos rizos sobre los ojos. El maquillaje era muy natural pero resaltaba sus facciones. Estaba preciosa.

-Waaauuu…., le vamos a tener que pedir a Lucius que te espante los moscones Bella, estas impresionante.

-Nada fura de lo corriente Lily, tanto Narcisa como tú estáis mejor que yo.

-No digas tonterías- dijo la rubia divertida- ya verás como todos quieren bailar contigo.

-¿Qué tal si bajamos a comprobarlo?- Pregunto Lily emocionada por primera vez en meses- ya es la hora.

…

Sirius estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. La chica que iba a ser su cita esa noche le había dejado plantado en el último momento. Y todo porque alguien le había echado un maleficio que le había hinchado la cabeza hasta el punto de no, poder ver, ni respirar. Se la habían llevado de urgencias a San Mungo y por lo que había oído se quedaría allí hasta el día siguiente.

Los que habían podido hablar con ella decían que lo último que recordaba haber visto era a dos chicas, una rubia y otra pellirroja que le apuntaban con sus varitas.

Sirius tenía sospechas sobre sus identidades. Pero no alcanza a comprender con qué fin lo habían hecho, después de todo, toda una vida conviviendo con Narcisa te enseñaba que sus bromas suelen tener un interés oculto y muy pocas veces estaban hechas solo para fastidiar.

Lo peor iba a ser cuando James se enterara, había estado toda la semana burlándose de él, porque Evans había preferido ir con Snape antes que con él. A pesar de todo su amigo iba a ir con una chica, Marta Flores, aunque esta fuera la chica más insoportable de todo el colegio, seguía siendo una chica.

O, si, James se lo iba a pasar de lo lindo.

-Hablando de Merlín- pensó Sirius para sí mismo.

-Hola Canuto, ¿y tu pareja?-Dijo James en tono burlón del brazo de su chica

Sirius conto hasta 10 mentalmente –En San Mungo.

-Ha, ya veo, no sabía que excusa poner para no ir contigo. Quizá deberías ir a preguntarle a Hagrid si te presta algún animal salvaje para que sea tu acompañ….

Se detuvo en medio de la frase, miraba a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Sirius, intrigado se dio la vuelta.

Por las escaleras bajaban tres chicas, bien hasta ahí normal. Primero su "querida" prima Narcisa con un vestido azul cielo, James no se podía haber impresionado por eso, su prima era guapa, pero James ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. Luego estaba Lily pero el vestido que llevaba ya se lo había puesto el año pasado y no quería creer que James fuera tan tonto como para impresionarse con tan poca cosa. La sorpresa llego después, con la chica que venía al final.

No debía ser del colegio. ¡Pero que decía!, del mundo de los mortales. Era preciosa, con aquel vestido granate y su pelo oscuro recogido elegantemente. Pero lo que ha Sirius le llamo más la atención fueron sus ojos, eran grises como la ceniza pero brillaban con la luz de dos diamantes. Una alarma empezó a pitar en su subconsciente. Aquella chica le sonaba de algo…De repente en su cerebro se produjo lo equivalente a dos piezas de un puzle encajando. Y sin contemplaciones, fue expulsado del paraíso.

Era Bellatrix. Con un vestido bonito y con el maquillaje y recogido adecuados. Pero Bellatrix.

Todo el hall se había quedado en silencio, nadie nunca había visto a la chica, bueno…como una chica. Todos los chicos de Slytherin veían a Bellatrix como una camarada más, y el resto, simplemente, no se habían fijado nunca en ella de _esa forma_.

Es increíble lo que pueden hacer un vestido y maquillaje.

La chica, un poco incomoda por la atención que le estaban prestando de repente, siguió bajando las escaleras.

Una curiosidad interesante: la mayoría de las mortales no sabemos usar tacones, y Bellatrix lo descubrió de la peor forma posible. Porque desde luego, tropezarte en las escaleras delante de todo el colegio y caerse hacia delante no es precisamente agradable.

Lo peor fue, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había caído de morros al suelo, sino en brazos de un chico, que casualmente, estaba en el último escalón. Pero claro las cosas se empeoraron bastante cuando le miro para darle las gracias. Y se dio cuenta de que era el chico, del que había estado enamorada como una estúpida los últimos tres años.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAAAA**

 **¿Como estais? Bien supongo :) Como os prometí un capitulo más esta semana, bueno aquí esta. Ademas aprovecho para recordaros que la semana que viene no habrá actualización por falta de WI-FI.**

 **Disfrutadlo mucho, y como siempre animaos y dadle al botoncito del REVIEW para dejar vuestra opinión**

 ** _laDOTT_** ** _:_** **Muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo en dejar un review, te lo agradezco mucho, como es el primer longfic que subo toda critica tanto positiva como negativa me ayuda a mejorar. Respecto a lo que me decías de los Slytherins...Bellatrix me esta quedando muy OC, lo se, creo que han tardado mucho en decirmelo xd. En el futuro esto mejorará, pero en el fondo de mi corazoncito quiero pensar que Bellatrix y Lucius al principio no eran malos y que cambiaron por la guerra y la influencia de sus familias, ademas de que en mi historia Lily es su amiga, y creo que eso, en la verdadera historia habría cambiado un poco las cosas.**

 **De todas formas queda mucho fic por delante, y no hemos empezado lo interesante. Así que te pido que le des una oportunidad a la hitoria y me hagas saber todo lo que te chirríe, o te parezca raro. Dentro de algunos capítulos un secreto será revelado y desde luego cambiara a los personajes a fondo. De nuevo gracias y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.**

 **Ahora si podemos leer.**

La situación era bastante incómoda. Llevaban mirándose como bobos durante un par de minutos, la gente, una vez pasada la impresión inicial empezó a murmurar que por qué gárgolas no se separaban.

Por suerte o por desgracia la profesora McGonogal paso por allí gritando que todos se pusieran por parejas. Y juntando a las pobres almas que no habían conseguido acompañante.

-Margaret ponte con el señor Simón….me da igual si tiene acné o no. Han venido altos cargos del ministerio que esperan ver un correcto y británico vals. No me dejéis en ridículo con estúpidos lloros por qué no habéis conseguido pareja. Señorita Estelle con Parkinson. ¡COMPORTENSE! Black con… la señorita Black.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse pero esta vez en la de Sirius no había más que desafío.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes-dijo el chico tendiéndole el brazo. A lo que Bellatrix solo pudo asentir y cogérselo bajo las miradas de preocupación de Lily y Narcissa.

La profesora McGonogal tardo unos veinte segundos en ponerlos a todos en fila y hacerlos entrar al gran comedor.

Todos se quedaron maravillados. Los doce tradicionales árboles de navidad estaban adornados con los colores de las cuatro casas y miles de copos de nieve caían desde el techo desintegrándose antes de llegar a tocar a los invitados. Las cuatro mesas había sido retiradas dejando espacio a pequeñas mesas con toda la comida que uno pudiera imaginarse, y al fondo de la sala había una fuente de chocolate caliente más alta que Hagrid. Y para dar el toque final, donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores se había montado un escenario en el que se rumoreaba que iban a tocar el famoso grupo de Imagine dogs.

Cuando todos consiguieron entrar y situarse el director pidió silencio.

-Mis queridos alumnos. Bienvenidos un año más a al baile de navidad. No voy a aburriros con charlas de viejo así que solo me queda decir que disfrutéis y recordaros que el baile de apertura es obligatorio, si señor Felton he dicho obligatorio. Ahora y sin más dilación…a pasárselo bien se ha dicho.

Los chicos se colocaron alborozados con sus respectivas parejas y guardaron silencio esperando a las primeras notas.

Bellatrix y Sirius se miraron dubitativos, pero aun así se agarraron intentando tocarse lo menos posible.

Y empezó el baile, al principio Bellatrix no paraba de tropezar con sus propios pies cosa que se gano más de una mirada asesina de Sirius, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajo y se dejo llevar por la música. Se repetía así misma que había bailado bailes como aquel mil veces en las fiestas de la mansión Black, que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pero unos ojos grises todavía más claros que los suyos propios no dejaban de mirarla fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Al fin, el baile acabo y él se separó como si le quemasen las manos del contacto.

-Esta hecho- dijo Sirius- Simplemente no llores por haberte quedado sin pareja y la profesora nunca se enterara. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pasar la noche contigo.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y se alejó a buen paso mientras Bellatrix soltaba un aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Se quedo parada en medio del salón de baile hasta que Narcisa y Lucius se acercaron a ella y la empujaron hasta la mesa de los refrescos donde los esperaban Lily y Severus. La primera roja de indignación.

-Es un completo idiota, mira que hablarte así ¿Qué se cree? Esto no va a quedar así…

-Lily, cálmate ¿quieres? Bellatrix y yo vamos a dar una vuelta. Severus, ¿Te quedas con Lily y Cissa?

-Claro, sin problema Lucius.- Dijo el Severus mirando preocupado a su amiga.

El chico agarro a Bellatrix del brazo y tiro de ella hasta los jardines, donde le cedió su capa.

Se quedaron uno minutos en silencio hasta que Lucius decidió hablar.

-Bella, sabes que m…

-¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE GARGOLA! Le odio, le odio, le odio. Me abandona, me trata como una basura, me desprecia delante de sus amigos y yo…yo. -Bellatrix rompió a llorar con lagrimas de rabia.

-Le quieres,¿verdad? Quiero decir… no como a Regulus sino…

Bellatrix solo pudo asentir entre hipidos.

\- Ehhh por favor deja de llorar- si había algo que Lucius Malfoy no podía soportar era ver llorar una chica. Era algo que simplemente se le resistía, de una forma u otra, cada vez que una chica lloraba el acababa haciendo alguna estupidez que normalmente implicaba secarle las lagrimas o sostenerle la mano mientras escuchaba sus penas.

-Bella basta,-Dijo ahora con voz más firme- ese bastardo no merece que derrames ni una sola lágrima por él. Créeme, algún día el muy estúpido, se dará cuenta de que lleva enamorado de ti desde siempre. Algún día se dar cuenta de que no eres como tu madre y que el fondo siempre te ha dado igual la sangre. Pero mientras tanto me tienes a mí, y a Narcissa, y a Lily e incluso a Severus que por ti es capaz de sacar la cabeza de sus libros de pociones-dijo con esa media sonrisa que solo los Malfoy son capaces de poner-. Somos tus amigos, y no vamos a dejar que ese idiota te haga sufrir.-Le dio un beso en la frente- Además, siempre te queda Crabbe como ultimo recurso

-Te quiero estúpido.-Murmuro Bellatrix

-Y yo a ti Bella, y yo a ti.

-Me alegro de que estés enamorado de mi hermana, eres el mejor cuñado que una querría tener.

Lucius estalló en carcajadas. -Muy bien, me parece que por hoy hemos sido demasiado Gryffindors ¿no crees? Ahora vamos a volver a la fiesta y a demostrarle a todo el mundo quien eres.

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo Bellatrix con energías renovadas- me parece una maravillosa antes…prométeme algo.

-¿El qué?

-Que pase lo que pase seguirás creyendo en mí.-Bellatrix volvía a tener el rostro serio.

-Siempre Bella, siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola eheheheeh... eh vuelto...para volver a irme. La semana que viene no habrá capitulo por falta de internet. Lo siento :(_**

 ** _LaDOTT: Me encantaría que me recomendaras ese fanfic si es que te gusta tanto. La verdad es que pienso que estos últimos capítulos están siendo algo flojos pero espero poder mejorar esto en cuanto tenga oportunidad de volver a escribir en mi portatil, del que voy a tener que prescindir la próxima semana, la verdad es que tengo algunas buenas ideas para la historia que espero poder plasmar bien jeje. Muchas gracias por comentar._**

 ** _phoenix1993: Me alegro de que te guste, espero leerte otra vez por aquí en próximos capítulos._**

 ** _Xyori Nadeshiko y_** ** _rebeycr9 comparto vuestra frustración y espero que este capitulo os guste mucho mucho._**

 ** _Aprovecho para decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga, que aunque no me lee por aquí espero que le llegue el mensaje. Happy Birthday Berilio!_**

 ** _En el capitulo anterior…_**

 _Ahora vamos a volver a la fiesta y a demostrarle a todo el mundo quien eres._

 _-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo Bellatrix con energías renovadas- me parece una maravillosa idea. Pero antes…prométeme algo._

 _-¿El qué?_

 _-Que pase lo que pase seguirás creyendo en mí.-Bellatrix volvía a tener el rostro serio._

 _-Siempre Bella, siempre._

-Pues con este punto aclarado…vamos a divertirnos-Se encaminaron de vuelta al castillo, charlando de cosas sin importancia.

-Deberíamos apresurar el paso.

-Tienes razón, Narcisa ya debe de estar como loca.

-¿Qué hacéis los dos ahí parados?- se oyó la voz de Severus- Narcisa está loca de preocupación por vosotros.

Las risas de los dos Slytherins rompieron la calma que había en los jardines.

Todo el castillo dormía. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y hasta los más remolones llevaban un rato dormidos. La fiesta había sido agotadora y los profesores casi se pusieron a llorar de alivio cuando la el último rezagado estuvo en su respectivo dormitorio.

Todo el castillo dormía…pero, ¿realmente todos dormían? O quizás algunas personas solo fingían hacerlo para no molestar a sus compañeros de cuarto.

A Bellatrix le era imposible conciliar el sueño desde hacía horas. Había sido una noche demasiado intensa. Primero las amables (nótese la ironía) palabras de su primo, la charla con Lucius, y luego las dos copas de alcohol que no debería haber tomado y que se le subieron a la cabeza (malditos Carrow y su manía de colar alcohol en las fiestas).

Después de intentar durante otros 20 minutos dormir, decidió que bajaría a las cocinas a pedirle a algún elfo una taza de té.

Se levanto y se puso el uniforme intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Pero cuando creía que lo había conseguido una voz soñolienta pregunto en susurros:

-¿A dónde vas Black?

Bellatrix conto hasta 10 conteniendo las ganas de estrangular a Lily.

-Al baño, he comido demasiado pastel de calabaza.

-No tardes…te voy… a esperar despierta… ¿vale?- Bellatrix sabía que Lily estaba todavía preocupada por lo de Sirius, que le inquietaba el hecho de que saliese sola a medianoche, ejem mañana, y que probablemente se quedaría despierta esperándola...si pudiera.

Sus ojos la traicionaban, se quedaría frita en menos de un minuto.

-Claro Lily, vuelvo enseguida.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

A Sirius le era imposible conciliar el sueño desde hacía horas. Los remordimientos se lo impedían. No tenía que haberla hablado así.

Había dejado de ser un verdadero Black hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero Sirius había descubierto que por mucho que hubiese renunciado al apellido los genes se habían quedado con él.

Y eso incluía desgraciadamente el mal humor. Tenía que haber aprovechado su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Bellatrix. Pero no, lo único que había hecho era cabrearse porque ellos dos nunca estarían juntos. Y como de costumbre lo había pagado con ella. Sirius tenia miedo, miedo del futuro, de lo que pasaría con los que se quedaran en el bando del Lord y los que se fueran.

Temía perder a sus amigos, no volver a ver a sus primas y ver morir a su hermano sin poder hacer nada.

Permaneció tumbado en la cama unos minutos más hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa noche no lograría conciliar el sueño.

Salió sigilosamente a la sala común de Griffindor sin que, por suerte, ninguno de sus compañeros se despertara.(Nada raro dada la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido James y Peter) Y se sentó frente a las cenizas de la chimenea.

En noches como aquellas se permitía ser melancólico, recordando su antiguo hogar. Si hubiese estado en Grindmun place sin poder dormir habría despertado a Bellatrix, y juntos, tras pasar por la cocina a por dos tazas de té, habrían salido envueltos en mantas a contemplar las estrellas a la terraza sobre el tejado. Juntos, habrían inventado historias sobre las constelaciones que daban nombres a los miembros de su familia. Para acabar inventando figuras en el cielo para todos sus amigos. Cosa, que se recordó Sirius, no hacían desde que tenían 14 años.

Sirius había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había quedado allí dormidos, con las manos entrelazadas.

 _Basta_ , se dijo a sí mismo. No podía permitirse pensar en ella, no en ese momento en el que se sentía tan vulnerable.

De repente Sirius tuvo una idea; hacía frio, pero con un par de mantas y un hechizo térmico conseguiría que la torre de astronomía fuera el lugar perfecto para mirar las estrellas.

Pero eso sí, pasaría antes por las cocinas, una taza de té no le vendría mal.

Las cocinas se encontraban muy silenciosas. Los elfos hacía rato que se habían ido a dormir.

Bellatrix dudo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta, no quería despertarlos. Cuando ya estaba a puto de girar el manillar noto que alguien le tiraba de la falda del uniforme. Bajo la mirada para encontrase con una de las elfinas domesticas que hasta hace un segundo dormían en un rincón

-¿Te he despertado?, lo siento no era mi…

-No lo sienta señorita, Livi es una elfina buena y no se perdonaría no atenderla. ¿Que deseaba la señorita?

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría tomar una taza de té, sin azúcar por favor.

-Siéntese señorita, en cinco minutos estará preparada.

Bellatrix se sentó en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el rincón de la cocina más cercano al fuego y se perdió en sus pensamientos. No llevaba ni dos minutos esperando cuando la puerta se abrió de repente de forma no muy silenciosa.

Y por ella entró la última persona a la que quería ver esa noche.

Sirius.

Al principio, el no se percató de su presencia. Por lo que despreocupadamente se dirigió a la elfina que estaba preparando el té para Bellatrix.

-Perdona, ¿Podrías hacerme un té por favor? Sin nada de azúcar

-Por supuesto Señorito, siéntese con la chica y ahora mismo se lo llevo a los dos.

Cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta, vio a la última persona a la que quería haber visto esa noche Bellatrix.

Por segunda vez en la misma noche los dos se quedaron embobados mirándose a los ojos.

Fue ella la que haciendo acopio de todo su valor rompió el contacto visual y se levanto atropelladamente.

-Gracias Livi pero ya no me apetece tomar nada. Buenas noches.

Bellatrix estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando oyó algo que nunca, había oído en boca de su primo

-¡Bellatrix espera!, yo…lo siento mucho.

La Slytherin, se quedo paralizada con la mano todavía extendida hacía el pomo de la puerta.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Por favor no te vayas- susurro el chico muerto de vergüenza.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y le miro dubitativa mientras se cruzaba de brazos incomoda.

Sirius entendió que era su oportunidad, tenía que disculparse con ella. Si no lo hacía en ese mismo momento puede que nunca más tuviese ocasión de hacerlo. Se había resignado, ella nunca se enamoraría de él. Pero al menos quería recuperar a su mejor amiga.

-No sé muy bien ni cómo empezar a decirte esto,-Sirius respiro hondo- Solo sé que tengo que pedirte perdón por muchas cosas. Por haberte hablado mal esta noche, también por dejar que mis amigos te sigan gastando bromas y por haberte tratado mal estos último meses. Pero sobre todo,- las piernas de Bellatrix amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla en este punto de la conversación.- siento no haber creído en ti. Cuando me fui de casa este verano pensaba que tú y Narcisa erais como mis padres y si no lo erais estabais camino de serlo. Pero ahora veo que no es así. Bueno solo hay que ver lo bien que os lleváis con Evans- Dijo con una risa nerviosa.- he estado un poco ciego, pero espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

La chica permaneció en silencio durante lo que a al chico le parecieron eones. Hasta que Sirius no pudo aguantar más y rompió el silencio con una retahíla de palabras sin mucho sentido mientras se frotaba el cuello, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Lo siento de verdad, entiendo que no quieras perdonarme así de repente…quizá tenía que haberme disculpado antes. De verdad que lo siento Trix…

Bellatrix tenía la leve consciencia de que Sirius seguía hablando, pero ella había dejado de escuchar cuando él la llamó el diminutivo que solo él tenia permiso de utilizar. Y que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de volver a oírlo de sus labios.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía se tiro a sus brazos que por poco estuvieron a punto de dejarla caer por causa de la sorpresa. Sirius se calló al instante y solo atino a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos admitiría nunca lo mucho que habían necesitado ese abrazo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron violentamente. La elfina aprovecho el momento para traerle los dos tés calentados ya por segunda vez.

Los dos los cogieron en silencio y le dieron un par de sorbos.

-Te apetece… ¿te apetece salir a mirar estrellas conmigo?-pregunto Sirius emocionado-se que hace frio, pero nada que un buen hechizo térmico no pueda arreglar.

Bellatrix sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Juntos de nuevo, subieron haciendo el mínimo ruido a la torre de astronomía. Se quedaron allí durante horas hablando de todo lo que durante esos meses no habían podido contarse. Sirius había salido esa noche a mirar estrellas, pero cuando subió con ella a aquella torre supo con certeza que nunca, ninguna estrella podría igualar en belleza y brillo a los ojos de Bellatrix Black.


	9. Chapter 9

**_… Y mañana es navidad_**

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se desperezaba aún bajo las sabanas, giró la cabeza con pereza y miro el reloj. Las 11 de la mañana, había dormido ocho horas pero se sentía tan cansada que podría no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. A pesar de todo ya era hora de despertarse, no podían pasarse todo el día en la cama.

-Bellatrix despierta. Ya es muy tarde.- espero unos segundos esperando oír el gruñido característico que emitía Bellatrix cuando la despertaban por las mañanas pero solo la respondió el silencio.- ¿Bella?- De nuevo solo el silencio la respondió.

Lily acabo de desperezarse y se levantó extrañada de la cama para encontrar la de Bellatrix vacía.

 _¿Dónde se habrá metido?,_ se pregunto preocupada.

 _Unas horas antes…_

 _Que alguien apague la luz,_ fue el primer pensamiento de Sirius aquella mañana del 25 de diciembre. Eso, y que el colchón de su habitación se había vuelto repentinamente duro además de que algo le impedía mover el brazo izquierdo.

El chico giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que no podía ver nada a causa de una mata de rizos negros que le bloqueaba completamente la visión.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron de improviso a la mente de Sirius, que no pudo hacer más que sonreír y acurrucarse contra Bellatrix. Aún era pronto, la luz del sol era lo que le había despertado, por lo que calculaba que todavía les quedaban algunas horas antes de que sus amigos notasen su ausencia. Y así mirando a su prima se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Apenas una hora más tarde, Bellatrix se despertó preguntándose dónde demonios estaba.

Y al igual que Sirius solo pudo sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de donde y con quien se encontraba.

Bellatrix no era de esas personas que se despertaban con el mínimo rayo de sol. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Esto es algo que debía agradecer a su hermana Andrómeda, que cada mañana durante once años, fuera verano o invierno lo primero que hacía nada más levantarse era abrir las cortinas, dejando que la luz inundara la habitación que compartían en la mansión de campo de los Black.

Bellatrix nunca había sido muy madrugadora por lo que, al principio, la mayoría de los días, si no había demasiadas nubes en el cielo la maldita luz del sol la despertaba. Al final acabó por acostumbrarse al sol y a la manía de Andrómeda de molestar por las mañanas.

Esa mañana en concreto, ni siquiera con un foco directamente sobre los ojos habrían conseguido despertarla. Por desgracia o suerte Bellatrix tenía dos hermanas. Y lamentablemente Narcissa Black era una de esas personas, que de haber nacido algunos años más tarde habría sido junto a los merodeadores una de las mejores amigas de los gemelos Weasley. Y como buena bromista, sabía que el mejor momento para gastar una broma era cuando la gente no se la espera. El momento indicado suele ser por la mañana cuando la víctima todavía no está lo suficientemente despierta como para darse cuenta de de lo que se le veníene encima.

Bellatrix lo sabía, y por eso, después de que Narccisa le metiese en la cama escarabajos, le atase los pies entre ellos con magia, y otras mil diabluras que no voy a mencionar, la chica había a aprendido a dormir atenta a cualquier ruido. Y el sonido que hace una pelea de bolas de nieve es francamente molesto. ¿Por qué mierda se tenían que levantar tan temprano los niños pequeños?

Es como si tuvieran prisa por llamar la atención.- resoplo Bellatrix molesta y todavía medio dormida. Se quedó un rato más tumbada mirando a las nubes que se movían perezosas por el cielo. Hasta que un gruñido la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-Buenos días Sirius- sonrió la chica.

-Buenos días. Empieza a hacer un poco de frio aquí no- apuntó el chico frotándose los ojos.

-Sí, los encantamientos térmicos comienzan a desvanecerse.

-Entonces, ¿le parece un buen plan a la señorita que bajemos a desayunar?

Bellatrix se rió para sus adentros, Sirius como siempre en lo que primero pensaba era en comer.

-Me parece un buen plan caballero- le contestó siguiéndole el juego.- Pero me veo en obligación de recordarle que es Navidad. Y que por lo tanto nuestros amigos estarán esperándonos para abrir los regalos.

-Oh, mierda. Le prometí a James que me levantaría pronto para darle nuestro regalo a Remus. Va a matarme.

-Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa porque son pasadas la 12- Dijo ella riendo

-Si tienes razón…-concedió Sirus, antes de que una mano pequeña detuviese su andar hacia la puerta.

-¿Sabes que no podemos contarle esto a nadie verdad?- dijo Bellatrix repentinamente seria- nos pondría en peligro.

-Lo se

De repente el sol parecía brillar con menos intensidad.

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia la puerta sin soltarse de la mano.

-Trix

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

-¿¡DONDE GARGOLAS ESTA!?

-No lo sé Narcisa, solo recuerdo que en mitad de la noche se fue al baño, intente quedarme despierta para esperarla, pero el sueño pudo conmigo.

-¿Y de que me sirve eso Lily?

-¿Quieres calmarte Narcisa?- gritó Lucius cansado- Bellatrix es lo perfectamente adulta como para cuidar de si misma sin necesidad de que tu estas pegada a su culo todo el día.

-Los pocos alumnos que todavía seguían en la sala común enmudecieron y empezaron a retirarse hacía la puerta.

Tanto Lily como Severus que estaban sentados en el sofá frente a Narcisa se apartaron con precaución de la chica conteniendo el aliento.

Lucius, mientras tanto parecía haberse dado cuenta de que muy probablemente había desatado la furia de la rubia, y se encogió esperando el bofetón o el hechizo que le haría saltar por los aires.

Misteriosamente y después de aguardar unos segundos se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo.

Narcisa tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento, a veces puedo llegar a ser insoportable, pero con todo lo que está pasando últimamente tengo miedo que la próxima vez que desaparezca solo se encuentre su cadáver.

La sala común, ahora solo ocupada por los cuatro amigos, se quedo en el más completo silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Si me disculpáis ahora necesito un café, avisadme si Bellatrix aparece.

-Espera, voy contigo.

-No recuerdo haber pedido compañía Lucius.

-Lo sé, pero la necesitas.- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando el chico la soltó Narcisa le sonrió, le cogió de la mano y le dijo mientras le arrastraba por el pasillo:

-Por supuesto que te perdono Lucius.

-Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido perdón- dijo el chico divertido

-Lo sé, pero lo necesitas.

Y en aquella mañana imperfecta de navidad, solo Severus y Lily fueron conscientes de que las dos risas que se alejaban por el pasillo eran el comienzo de una nueva historia de amor.

Habían pasado nos minutos desde que los dos rubios abandonaron la sala cuando Bellatrix entró sigilosamente por la puerta mirando hacía todos lados, rezando por no encontrarse con su hermana. Necesitaba pensar, y para eso necesitaba soledad. Al no ver a nadie en le sala común respiró hondo, y más tranquila se dirigió a su habitación sin preocuparse ya del ruido que pudiera estar haciendo. Craso error.

-¿Dónde mierda has estado toda la noche Black?

La chica maldijo para sí misma y miro hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios femeninos donde se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Lily Evans. Aunque en apariencia parecía tranquila, y no había levantado la voz para hacer la pregunta, Bellatrix, sabía que nada bueno podía pasar cuando su amiga parecía tan calmada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta Bellatrix.

-No podía dormir y…

-Yo recuerdo haberte preguntado que donde has estado, no porque has salido de las mazmorras a las 5 de la mañana.

Bellatrix se sentía culpable, no quería mentir a su mejor amiga y confiaba en ella lo suficiente para saber que nadie más sabría lo de la noche anterior si se lo contaba pero, por otra parte lo que había vivido esa noche junto a Sirius le parecía algo muy íntimo, algo, que aunque de cierta forma parecía tonto, le había devuelto parte de esa felicidad que creía perdida. Y no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Además estaba el tema de que ni ella misma sabía que había pasado realmente entre ellos, y antes que nada debía aclararse las ideas.

-En las cocinas- dijo con convicción, después de todo era una Slytherin, se le daba bien mentir.- he estado en las cocinas, baje a que me hicieran un té y me quede dormida allí. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Hay algo que no me dices, no soy tonta. ¿Algo más que quieras contarme?

-No

-Esta bien- suspiro Lily cansada-si no quieres contármelo esta bien, pero no te será tan fácil librarte de Narcisa.

Bellatrix se estremeció levemente mientras seguía a su amiga al gran comedor.

 ** _HOLAAAA_**

 ** _Sí, he vuelto *se esconde de la turba furiosa* hacía tanto que no publicaba nada en fanfiction que me ha costado un rato recordar como se hacía. De todas formas aquí estamos...leyéndonos de nuevo. Lo se he tardado, pero, la verdad..._**

 ** _He estado pasando por una mala época, y me quede sin inspiración para esta historia, que empecé en mi ordenador hace a 3 años y que ahora me cuesta seguir pensando igual, por que después de todo, no me acuerdo como había pensado que iba terminar esta historia hace tanto tiempo, así que ahora mismo me dedico a improvisar. Las unicas dos razones por las que he vuelto ha publicar son: HPATCC y que hay una autora que no actualiza una historia que me esta encantando y no quería que la gente tuviese hacia mi los mismos sentimientos homicidas que yo hacia ella._**

 ** _Pero tranquilos, con más o menos frecuencia procuraré seguir actualizando este fanfic._**

 ** _Espero que todavía haya gente esperando mi actualización, y como siempre; los comentarios, y favs me alegran mucho el día y me hacen venirme arriba. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SEGUIS AQUI (Si sigue alguien =S)_**

 ** _LaDOTT: Gracias por seguir ahí, espero leer tu opinión sobre este capitulo, con el que no estoy muy satisfecha._**

 ** _phoenix1993:_** **Ya, aquí lo tienes.**

 _ **rebeycr9 y Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiki Taisho**_ **Espero que os guste este capítulo, también un poco romántico.**

 **XAOOOOO y hasta la próxima amigos.**


End file.
